Stick Shift
by supercommpromises
Summary: Learning to drive manual isn't very easy, but it gives you a good excuse to be alone in a car with your boyfriend for several hours. (Smut with story, realistic)


**_AN:_**

 ** _Hey so someone requested in the back of a car and I kind of went overboard making this into a story. Sorry if it's too much. If you're just looking for the smut you'll have to scroll a bit._**

El had thought learning stick-shift would be easy. She knew how to drive a car, she was damn near twenty years old, but this was starting to feeling impossible.

Mike had volunteered to teach her, of course, driving to the high school parking lot on a sunday evening in the summer to show her the basics of upshifting and downshifting and why the clutch was so important. But after grinding the gears and jerking around the parking lot a few times, she was feeling ready to give up. Her boyfriend wasn't annoyed, but trying to think of a different way to help. He opened his mouth to encourage her but was struck by an idea.

"Hey, let's trade places," he suggested.

She look stunned, thinking that he was giving up on her already and he quickly reached over and grabbed her hand, shaking his head.

"Not because you're not doing it right, I was just… what if I drive and you shift, so you get used to the feeling of it without having to worry about steering and stuff?" he explained quickly. Her eyes brightened and she nodded. "Once you get the shifting down, it's a lot easier, but it's hard at first."

"I'll try," she nodded agreeably.

They switched and El laughed out loud when he plopped into adjusted driver's seat, his knees almost hitting his chest. He huffed, fake annoyed.

"It's not my fault you're so… tiny!"

"I'm not tiny, you're just tall," she argued.

She was a little shorter than average, but Mike was definitely the one who towered over most crowds at his 6'3 height. Sometimes her neck cramped a bit but when she had tilt her head back to kiss him, but she never complained, liking how small and safe he made her feel when he held her.

"Okay, well, here, put your hand on the shifter…" she did and he put his hand over hers, lacing their fingers and making her smile softly, "I'm going to shift it, but I want you to feel it, okay? You can feel when you need to switch based on how the car reacts and how fast you're going."

He took them around the parking lot several times, speeding up a bit here or there to shift into second and then downshift so she would understand how the car felt when it needed to be shifted. The sun had just gone down, leaving the parking lot dark and Mike turned on his lights so they'd be able to see. El had closed her eyes, seeming to concentrate on the feeling and after two more rounds, Mike parked.

"What are you doing?" he asked, curious.

She opened her eyes. "Trying to feel the car. But it's harder because it's not electric…" she pointed to her temple with her finger, indicating her powers, "so I can't adjust it like with the SuperCom and radios."

Her telekinesis was weird like that, it allowed her do some mild technopathic abilities, like communicating through radios and airwaves. Apparently a car was too mechanical for her to be able to manipulate it and she frowned unhappily.

"I can hear when it needs to change, but I can't change it unless I move it," she tried to explain.

There wasn't any really good way to explain what she could or couldn't do and Mike shrugged, not exactly sympathetic.

"Guess you can't cheat this time," he teased, taking his hand off of hers on the gear shifter, "you're going to have to do it the regular way."

"I guess…"

"You'll figure it out. Honestly the hardest thing is knowing when to disengage the clutch so you can shift, and once you figure it out it helps a lot. You have to be gentle."

He took it out of park again and started driving around again, pointing down to his feet.

"Here, try and watch me…"

She did, leaning over and almost resting her head in his lap as she watched the way he alternated the clutch and gas, gently releasing one as he pressed the other. He glanced down at her, her warm breath on his leg more distracting than he wanted to admit, distracting enough that he didn't notice another car pull into the lot, it's lights off as it pulled up behind them.

 _Whooop!_

The police siren shrieked behind them as blue and red lights flashed in the rearview mirror. Mike startled, slamming the brake and causing El to smack her face against the steering wheel. She yelped and sat back up abruptly, reaching up to grab her eye.

"Shit!" Mike swore, unsure of whether to try and help El or worry about the police SUV behind them. He didn't get to decide as two figures got out of the car behind them, holding flashlights. El was still holding her face, covering her eye. Her actual eye hadn't hit the steering wheel, but tender flesh right next to it had and she winced, reaching up to rub the sore spot. There was a knock on the window and Mike quickly cranked it down, squinting into the flashlight and trying not to look guilty.

"H-Hello, officer," he managed.

He recognized the tall figure to be Callahan, and next to him was Powell. He only knew them because they'd come to the middle school with Hopper after Will's disappearance. He swallowed as they flashed their lights on El, who grimaced in the harsh light, one hand still covering her eye.

"Wheeler and El Byers," Callahan drawled, recognizing them pretty easily.

El was practically Hop's daughter and he felt weirdly uncomfortable reprimanding her. Powell cleared his throat and cut in.

"What are you kids doing in this parking lot so late?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't you have curfews?"

Mike blinked. Clearly these cops weren't aware that they had graduated a while ago. "We're… I'm in college, sir. We're a bit old for curfews."

Actually, they both did still have curfews since they still lived at home. But Mike wasn't about to admit it. Powell looked a bit disturbed as he realized they weren't in fact high schoolers but shrugged.

"You still shouldn't be loitering."

"Yeah, I thought kids these days found better places to makeout than the school parking lot?" Callahan shrugged, clearly remembering his own high school days.

Mike's face reddened and he stuttered, trying to explain that they hadn't been doing anything, but he couldn't get the words to come out. El leaned over and helped him.

"We weren't. Mike is teaching me to drive a stick-shift."

"Is that why your head was in his lap?" Powell shot back.

El flushed and she and Mike looked at each other with wide eyes, realizing what it had looked like they'd been doing. They both started talking at once, shaking their heads wildly.

"No, he was showing me the pedals—"

"We weren't doing _that_ she was looking at the clutch—"

"Woah, easy!" Callahan still looked dubious. "If she's learning to drive then why isn't she in the driver's seat?"

"S-She kept popping the clutch, I was trying to show her the right way to do it," Mike hastily explained. "We were about to switch out again, we weren't… doing anything. I _swear_."

The last thing he wanted was them telling Hop. The Chief had always been accepting of his and El's relationship, but at the same time Mike couldn't imagine him being happy about hearing this. El was thinking about Hop too, but more to their advantage. She rubbed her eye again and leaned over her boyfriend to stare right up at the officers, face passive.

"Hop said it was okay to practice here," she bluffed, "I told him what we were doing and he said it would be fine."

The two older men looked at each other, unsure, but then shrugged. There wasn't any reason to believe she was lying, and clearly they hadn't actually been getting it on or they'd be a lot more… naked. Powell sighed.

"Well… alright. But don't stay out too late," he warned.

"We won't, sir. In fact, we're heading back soon, um, after I let her try one more time," Mike answered, feeling relieved they hadn't actually got in trouble.

"Good luck."

Powell headed back to the car and Callahan followed after, looking disappointed. He'd been hoping the teens were up to something so he could actually do his job. So far that brief stop had been the most exciting part of their shift. Hawkins was too quiet sometimes. They got back into their Blazer and turned off the flashing lights, driving out of the parking lot and leaving the two alone again.

Mike looked over at El in disbelief and they both burst into laughter.

"I can't believe they bought your lie!" he snickered.

"It wasn't a lie," she protested through her giggles, "Hop said you could teach me. And you are."

"So only kind of a lie?"

"...yes."

They snickered for a few more seconds and then Mike shook his head, still in mild disbelief.

"I can't believe they thought were doing… stuff."

She shrugged, "It makes sense."

"What does?"

"That we would be doing things."

His eyebrows perked up. "It does?"

"Well, yeah… we're dating. And alone… in a car. At night."

She was smiling at him, finding it funny that she was the one who was getting it for once. Especially since she had put her head in his lap, from behind it would definitely look like she was doing him a favor. She rubbed her eye again, wincing as her hand touched the puffy area. The officers hadn't needed to scare them though, she thought irritably, annoyed that she might have a black eye. It hadn't been Mike's fault, not really, but he found himself apologizing anyways.

"Sorry for smacking you on the steering wheel," he reached out and cupped her face gently in his hands, examining the damage, "I didn't mean—"

"It's not your fault. They scared you."

She leaned her face into his hand and closed her eyes, letting out a content sigh. Being close to him was always nice and his hands were cool on her swollen bruise. She felt his lips gently brush the sore spot, then trail gentle kisses down to her mouth. She kissed him back, sighing happily against him before he pulled away.

"There, I kissed it better," he teased and she scooted closer, wanting to just tuck herself into his chest for a second. Her seatbelt held her back and she frowned, reaching down to unbuckle it.

"Oh, did you want to switch out and try again?" he assumed, noticing what she was doing but misunderstanding her intent.

El blinked. "Um, okay."

When she plopped back into the driver's seat she felt more confident. She couldn't use her powers to make the car shift for her, but feeling how the car accelerated and slowed and which gear was best for what as well as seeing how he slowly let the clutch go had helped. Putting the emergency brake down she took a deep breath.

She popped the clutch _again_ and the car lurched, but she ground her teeth and tried again, easing off the clutch more carefully and pressing on the gas as she shifted. The car rolled forward and she pressed the gas harder, speeding them across the lot as she shifted into second, then third. They were getting close to the edge of the parking lot so she eased up on the gas and she bit her lip as she felt the car slow, quickly pressing on the clutch again and shifting back down to second before letting the clutch go again, easing them to a stop with the brake. Her heart was pounding but she looked over at Mike. His mouth was gaping open.

"Did I do it right that time?" She shifted nervously in the seat, unsure, and he shut his mouth.

"Y-yeah, you did… that was great," he swallowed, still amazed, "how did—I mean, you got that _fast_ it took me like… three hours to figure it out…"

"I could _feel_ the car." It wasn't cheating, it was just an advantage her mysterious powers gave her. "That helped a lot."

"Well, yeah, I mean… wow. Good job."

"Thanks."

She did a little happy dance, excited to have figured it out, but she also felt tired, the deluge of emotions in the short span of time a bit much to handle. Mike noticed.

"You wanna call it a day? We could practice again tomorrow after I get off work. I feel like you're going to get the hang of it pretty quickly…"

"Okay." Home sounded good, she felt oddly drained.

He smiled as they got out of the car yet again to switch spots so he could drive her home.

On the drive he noticed that she was staring at him through half-lidded eyes and he glanced over at her as she scooted herself closer to him. She reached over and set her hand on his knee, trying to rest her head on his shoulder. The front and back seats were both bench style, so there wasn't anything between them on the seat, making it easy for her to scoot across, stretching the seat belt as far as it would go.

"What are you doing?" He perked up. "Did you want shift on the way home? We could do a loop or two real quick, that's good practice too."

"Can I stay here?" She was firmly glued to his side and he pressed a quick kiss to her head.

"Of course."

They were at a stop sign, so El took over shifting, Mike occasionally prompting her since she didn't have her foot on the clutch, and they did a few loops around Hawkins, only lurching once or twice. She definitely had that aspect figured it out and he couldn't pretend like he wasn't impressed at how quickly she'd picked it up. It was almost nine so he decided taking her home would be best and started to head that way, through the woodier, more rustic part of town.

Her eyes caught a gravel sideroad and she looked at him from the side of her eye, remembering their encounter earlier. She was tired, but not too tired…

"Mike," she pointed towards the small road, "go that way."

"Why?"

"Just do it," she rolled her eyes.

"Um, okay…"

He pulled off, following the winding dirt road to empty copse of trees where an abandoned cabin stood, the windows broken and the roof caved in. El didn't actually know where the road had led and she looked equally surprised at their discovery.

"Has this always been here?" He felt like he and his friends would have found it in all their years of exploring Mirkwood, but to be fair it was a pretty big forest.

"I don't know."

"Then why did you—"

She cut him off by pulling his face to hers and kissing him with wild abandon, reaching down to unbuckle his seatbelt and her own. He figured out pretty fast why they had pulled over as she crawled into his lap, trying to push him down sideways onto the seat. He let himself be moved, enjoying how she was taking control of the situation. Normally she let him be in control, but she was bursting with confidence after figuring out the damn stick shift.

He was laying on his back as she straddled his waist, her skirt riding up her legs as she rested her hands on her chest, leaning down to kiss him. His hands rested on her hips, sliding underneath her shirt, feeling the soft skin underneath. She sat back up, reaching down for her shirt and slowly pulling it over her head, teasing him with a devious smile. Her bra wasn't anything fancy, but the way she slowly slid the straps down her shoulders before reaching back and unhooking it made him lick his lips.

She tossed it into the back seat and then grabbing his hands, placing them on her body and guiding them up her torso. He didn't need encouragement, reaching up and cupping her breasts, his cold hand sending shivers down her spine. He squeezed gently and she sighed heavily, then whimpered as he ran his fingers across her nipples, rolling them.

"You have like, the most perfect boobs I've ever seen," he breathed.

She frowned. "Have you seen a lot?"

He let his hands slide back down her waist. "Um, well, no… thanks for pointing that out," he realized how that could be taken and quickly sputtered, "Not that I need to! Yours are enough for me. Really, like, they're amazing and—"

She cut off his nervous rambling with a kiss, knowing he tended to spout off when he didn't know what to say. He softened, his hands sliding back up her waist and she reached for his shirt, pushing it up his stomach and pressing kisses to his bare skin. He was starting to get hard, she could feel it, and slid a hand down to rub at him, pushing her hand down between his pants and boxer briefs. He made a low noise in his throat and she grinned.

Moving her body lower she trailed her tongue down, to the edge of his green corduroys, undoing the button with nimble fingers and unzipping them. He tried to help, tugging them down a bit, but she pushed his hands away, wanting to do it herself. Her fingers gripped the elastic of his underwear and she pulled, exposing him and she grabbed his dick, firmly squeezing it and looking up as his head fell back and he groaned. Good.

She ran her thumb over the tip, amazed how it could so soft and hard at the same time. She opened her mouth and licked him, from base to tip, listening as he made a strange gurgle and tilted his head down to look at her. Locking eyes with him she smiled again and then slowly took him into her mouth, closing her lips around his dick and moving down to take in as much as possible. He couldn't look away if he wanted, utterly captivated by the sight.

He was a little over average size, so she couldn't fit it all in, but she made it for it with skill, eagerly sucking and running her tongue up and down the underside, bobbing her head up and down. His hand went down, resting on her head and then tangling into her hair, encouraging her. With groan he watched as she went faster, her tongue now swirling around the tip. She was sucking hard, moving almost impossibly fast and suddenly he grabbed her shoulders and puller her off of him with a lewd _pop!_ as he panted.

"Shit… I almost…"

"You don't want to?" She thought he'd like getting a blowjob after being accused of getting one earlier by the cops. It was ironic or whatever.

"God, El, I want to fuck your brains out. I can't finish yet."

He pulled her up, by her shoulders, so her crotch was over him, bucking his hips and rubbing against her panty-covered core, making her breath catch in her throat.

"Oh," she gulped at his wording. "Okay."

He opened the glove compartment next to his head, fishing for a condom, but she stopped him and he looked confused.

"Why are you—"

"We don't need one. Joyce got me birth control."

"What?!" His eyebrows flew up his forehead. "When?"

"Three months ago. You're supposed to wait that long so it's effective. I wanted to surprise you."

A sly grin slid slowly across his face as he realized what she was telling him. No more condoms? Fuck yes.

"Consider me surprised," he smirked.

She was still hovering over him and reached down to pull off her panties but suddenly his hands were there instead, fingers hooking in the crotch and pulling them to the side. He was too impatient, grabbing his erection and pressing it up against her, bucking his hips up to try and get inside. She understood what he was doing and lowered herself, taking all of it in as she dropped into his lap. Panting, she tried to make herself adjust, the hands she'd been resting on his chest balling into fists.

Mike couldn't make himself say anything, too lost in the feeling of being inside of her bare skin. It wasn't some drastic thing, but he could tell the difference and straight up moaned when she shifted, hardly able to take it.

"It's… fuck it feels so good," he groaned, his fingers digging into her hips. "You feel so good, El."

"Mike," she whimpered, bucking her hips a bit against him and then gasping. "Fuck!"

"D-Do that again," he begged.

She did, grinding herself against him, making him press even deeper into her as she stared down at him with wide eyes, like she couldn't understand how it felt so good, so much better. Finding a rhythm she let her head fall back as he helped her move, their bodies colliding noisily as they frantically fucked, her hands roaming across his chest. The angle was making it hard, Mike was barely able to thrust upwards while laying down and he soon grew frustrated. He sat up and all but pulled him off of her, moving her onto her hands and knees and then taking his place behind her, ripping her panties down her legs and thrusting in, almost choking at how amazing she felt. She keened, tilting her hips as he held her against him, buried in her heat.

"Don't stop," she begged, "p-please!"

He pulled out and then snapped his hips forward, jolting her whole body forward and making her cry out. Repeating the action a few times he finally gave in and began to pound her from behind, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the small space of the car. It was too much to handle and he felt himself getting close, trying to hang on long enough to get her to climax too.

Reaching around her front, he pressing his fingers against her clit and rubbed, trying to push her over the edge he knew she was toeing. He slowed a bit, trying to focus and she whipped her head around to look at him, eyes lidded and hazy.

" _Harder_."

He gave up and started just slam her from behind, giving in to his urge to lose control, wanting to feel every inch of her. It must have been hard enough because El shrieked, falling onto her elbows, face rubbing against as the leather seat as she shuddered beneath him. Her walls tightened and he couldn't hold back any longer, thrusting two more times before exploding inside of her.

"Fuuuuuck," he groaned, falling onto her back, pressing a kiss to her spine as they both caught their breath.

Pulling back he fell onto the seat, against his door with a grunt, and she plopped down in front of him, scooting back so her waist was between his legs. It was the only way to really fit both of them onto the seat and she leaned back, snuggling into his chest.

"You know," he looked down at her, "I didn't think it would make that much of a difference, but it definitely did. I'm going home and burning all my condoms now."

She smirked. "So it was a good surprise?

"A _damn_ good surprise," he pressed a kiss to her hair, "totally worth it."

"Joyce said it's safer than condoms. As long as I take it every day."

"And you do… right?"

"Yes! When I brush my teeth, so I don't forget."

"That's smart. You're smart. And amazing. Have I told you how amazing you are lately? Because you're the best girlfriend in the whole universe," he spouted, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"And you're the best boyfriend," she tilted her head back, trying to look up at him. "Thank you for teaching me how to drive stick shift."

"Why did you want to learn anyways?"

She shifted onto her side, tangling her legs around his.

"Hop said I should, in case there's an emergency and the only car to drive is stick."

"Do you guys even have a manual car?"

"He does, the Blazer. But that's it."

"Hm… I wonder if he's planning on getting you a car," he suggested.

El sat up, out of his lap and turned to look at him, eyes large with disbelief. Mike smiled at her cute expression and reached out to grab her waist and pull her closer. He liked cuddling her when they were naked, but she was too busy thinking about his suggestion to notice.

"A car? For _me_?"

"Well… your birthday is in a few months. It would make, sense cause then you and Will wouldn't have to share the Pinto anymore."

"I could come see you. In Indianapolis," she blurted. "I could come whenever I want."

He quirked a smile. "Yeah, you're right… well, fuck, I sure hope he gets you a car."

"I should save up and help, so I can come visit." Clearly she was totally obsessed with the thought of being able to travel the hour and a half to see him.

"Haha, El, no, I'm sure you don't have to _help_ , it's a gift. Come here," he demanded, pulling her to his chest. "It's still summer, we don't have to worry about the distance yet, okay?"

"Okay…" she snuggled into him with a sigh. "But we should head back, it's getting late and Joyce can't sleep unless I'm home. She's anxious."

"That's fair…"

Mike didn't want to risk being found by another patrolling police car when they were _actually_ screwing around and after a few more minutes of just holding her, they scooted apart and gathered their clothes. The drive back was short, but he made a mental note to remember that spot. It had been awfully isolated and quiet and he figured maybe they could go on the occasional drive when their houses were bustling.

He pulled up in front of the Byers house and leaned over and kissed him.

"Good night, Mike," she smiled against his lips before pulling back. "See you tomorrow."

"Night, El, I'll call you when I'm done with work."

She climbed out of the car and waved one last time before opening the door and disappearing inside. He sighed contentedly. What a good day.

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Let me know if you liked this better than the shorter one-shots. Do you guys want me to do an actual story? Have any requests? Leave me a review and let me know. I'm running out of steam and inspiration so if you want to see more you've got to help me out. Have a lovely day xx_**


End file.
